


Fruits Shall Rise

by azathioprine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, this whole thing is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathioprine/pseuds/azathioprine
Summary: This whole story is about gays overthrowing the government and, well, being gayWarning: Cursing, slurs, suggestive themes, lots of homophobia, some racism, and sexism ok :(Homophobes, I recommend you read this to REPENT, REPENT FROM YOUR UNGODLY SINS OF BIGOTRY'tis all but a shitpost!
Relationships: EVERY LGBT RELATIONSHIP :)))
Kudos: 2





	1. The Origins 💀

Scooter grabbed eir clothes from eir closet as ey put them in eir suitcase. "Scarlett, you can't leave! I will not allow it!" Scooter's mother said, standing in the doorway.

"My name is SCOOTER. And I have every right to leave! I'm not your 'daughter' anymore, Penny!"

Eir mother's eyes narrowed. "I am your mother, and so you call me mother!" Scooter grabbed eir suitcase, marching towards to eir mother.

"I am 18 now, _Penny._ You can't control me anymore. Now move out the way or I will move you myself." Penny huffed, finally moving to the side. Scooter shoved her with eir shoulder as ey walked out the house. If Scooter could only see what would happen to em. 

Ey stood at the train station, ticket in hand. Ey hoped to make it to New York before it was too late, but something told em ey wouldn't as ey heard the hollers of angry townspeople. Ey turned around to see people with pitchforks and torches in the air. "FAG!" "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!" "MINGING QUEER!" Ey cringed at the slurs being shouted at them.

"What are you folks on about?" Ey stepped back from the crowd. "Your mother told us about your decision! You're going to pay for what you've done, TRANNY!" They yelled as they ran towards em. Ey tried to run but was cornered with eir back facing the train tracks. 

"Have mercy!" Ey screamed before ey were knocked on the ground. Ey rubbed their back with probably a broken rib. "W-" 

* * *

Scooter gasped as ey stood up in a second.

_Bloody hell, that was awful!_

Ey looked around, nothing but pitch black.

_Where am I?_

Ey was met with a pair of eyes as ey turned around.

_JESUS!_

Ey jumped back. 

_Who are you?_

The figure's eyes closed, and a light shined on it.

_**You already know who I am, child.** _

The figure spoke. It took of their hood, revealing a withered skull. 

_I-....am I dead?_

The figure hung it's head.

**_I am afraid so. You were hit by a train._ **

_Oh..are you going to send me to hell?_

_**And why would I do such a thing?** _

_I was told so because of who I am._

**_You are not going anywhere for that. In fact, I am giving you another chance of life._ **

Scooter beamed.

_Really??_

**_Yes, child. However, you will be in the form of your skeleton._ **

_Why is that?_

**_That is your decayed form. Changing you back to your physical self would mean I would have to reverse time. But your death had to happen, so I can't._ ** **_Now, let me tell you what is going to happen._ **

The figure turned around and a beautiful horse appeared. It was as black as hedatite, its skin shining in the light. Scooter wish ey could call it a horse, but ey couldn't tell as it didn't have a head.

**_This is your steed, Onyx. He will take you to your destination. Once you get there, you will see a cottage. The owners are June and Bunnie._ **

_How-_

**_There is no time for questions, child! I am sending you back WITHOUT protest!_ **

Before Scooter could say any more, eir feet lifted from the ground and eir eyes shut.

* * *

The crowd with their weapons stared at the corpse, it's body parts massacred and bent. A frightening sight the bigots loved to see. As they were making their ways back home, they suddenly stopped. Something was holding them in place. They turned around and to their horror, the corpse that had been on the tracks seconds ago was gone. They looked up and saw a horse floating in the air, a skeleton riding it's back.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" A booming voice roared, the weather changing from hot and sunny to windy and rainy. "THE DEVIL WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" The bigots screamed and cried as they tried to escape from the skeleton, but they were stuck. "YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR FANATIC BLOOD, FUCKERS!" Their chance of survival was 0 as black hands from underneath beheaded them, plucking them like flower petals. Their blood splattered onto the skeleton as they bled out. The force that was holding them let go, their bodies dropping to the ground with a 'SPLAT'. 

Scooter sighed as ey got off eir horse, grabbing eir suitcase from the train tracks. "I should change." Ey said to emself as ey looked at eir ruined suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked :)


	2. The Cottage 🌻

Scooter stroked Onyx's hair gently as ey fixed eir bowtie. The steed lowered himself to the ground so Scooter could get on his back. "I don't know where I'm going, sweetheart. Do you?" The steed didn't say a word, instead he rose up in the air and flew away from the train station. He flew higher and higher until he and Scooter were above the clouds. _I'm glad I'm a skeleton, or else I wouldn't be able to breathe so well._

The journey took quite a long time and it was only until dark came when they made it to an empty field. Onyx landed ungraciously on the ground, Scooter flying off his back. Ey were a pile of bones but ey built up emself back together. When ey looked up, a big cottage towered over em. It was an ebony color with a dark green roof. Flowers were growing on the exterior of the roof and walls, almost like a fairy tale. (Was this a fairy tale?)

The bony enby stood up from the ground and dusted off the dirt from eir clothes. Ey walked up to the door, unsure if knocking at this time was good. Ey didn't think ey could do anything else at the moment, so ey knocked on the wood. Ey waited for a bit before lifting eir skeleton hand to knock again, but someone was already at the door.

"What the hell do you wan- OH GOD JESUS!" The person hunched over behind the door and grabbed a shotgun. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??!" Scooter raised eir arms in the air. 

"I don't want to cause any trouble, comrade. The Grim Reaper sent me." Ey explained, hoping ey wouldn't die again.

"...Oh no!" The person threw their gun to the side. "Sorry, pal. I didn't recognize you for a second. I thought this was a bad dream haha!" They pulled Scooter inside and locked the door. "I'm Bunnie, pleasure to meet you, Captain!" Bunnie shook Scooter's hand vigorously, the metacarpals flying everywhere.

"Love, what's going on?" A dark figure walked down from upstairs. In their silk clear nightgown, they rubbed their eyes as they yawned, stopping in their tracks when they saw Scooter picking up eir bones from the floor. "Oh my!" They covered their chest and lower half, face turning red. 

Bunnie leaned close to their ear. "Babe, go put a dress on and then come back downstairs." They nodded and rushed up the stairs. Bunnie shook their head. "That's my wife, June. Anyways, come sit down!" Bunnie gestured to the couch in the center. Scooter sat down. "Tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, please." Bunnie nodded, walking away to the kitchen. Scooter kicked eir legs as ey waited, looking around the beautiful room. There were vines hanging from the ceiling, flowers blooming at every corner. It smelled like vanilla. "Hello, tiz." June plopped down on the couch next to Scooter. They had changed their outfit to a tulle pink dress with strawberries all over. To add to the look, they wore plastic strawberry earrings. "Greetings..what are your pronouns?"

"Mine's are she/they and my big Bunnie's pronouns are ve/her. How about yours?" "Ey/em." "That's cool. So...did you know you're The Leader?" Bunnie came in the living room with three mugs of hot chocolate on a platter. Scooter grabbed one. "No. I don't even know what I'm leading." Ey peered inside the mug, little snowmen marshmallows smiling at em. 

"The Leader was written in the prophecy. They're supposed to go against The Government and take over, in defense of The Gays." Bunnie answered, sitting on the opposite couch. "Who wrote the prophecy?" "Sam Collins!" June said. "Well, this Sam Collins made a mistake because I don't know how to lead a group of individuals." 

June's smile dropped. "But you have to, Captain. If you don't, The Government will kill us all." "How do you know?" "They said it themselves in an announcement. In approximately six months by slaughtering 'Satan's Hellspawns' the fuckers call it." Bunnie quoted with vis hands. 

"Ren, don't curse!" A squeaky voice said. The group turned their heads to see a tiny _thing_ jump down the stairs, running to them. "Sorry, baby goat." Bunnie hugged the disgusting creature. "Who's that?" It pointed at Scooter. "That's the leader, see?" The little gremlin smiled. 

"Hi, skeleton dude!" It made it's way around the coffee table and hugged Scooter's leg. "I- uh- hello, little one." _EW, GET OFF, BEAST!_ "Everyone will be so happy to meet you!" It squealed. "Oh! That reminds me, I need to tell the others in the morning." June stood up from the couch. "Who are the others?" Scooter put eir mug down on the platter. "The Gays, silly! Now, let me get you some spare pajamas."

* * *

That morning, Scooter had trouble falling asleep. It could've been because ey were overwhelmed with the information ey learned earlier. It could've been because ey had no eyelids to close. It was probably both. Ey got up from the couch, leaving the blanket ey were given. Ey noticed a glass door that led to a greenhouse attached to the cottage. Ey opened the door softly and entered.

There were small cacti growing on the tables and butterflies sleeping on tree trunks that went through the roof of the greenhouse. It was very pretty, especially the butterflies. Ey decided to sit against one of the tree trunks in the corner, causing the butterflies to fly away. Ey thought ey wouldn't fall asleep, but the warm moonlight comforted em and the darkness soon took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so pretty with their button up shirts.


End file.
